


Survival

by allthoseleadingladies



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthoseleadingladies/pseuds/allthoseleadingladies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been an accident...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is mention of blood!  
> This follows the series pretty closely and takes place towards the end of season one.  
> This is my first piece of writing like this so go easy on me. Please feel free to comment or message me if you have any suggestions!

“How can you listen to this crap?” Carmilla hisses.

Laura sits in the passenger seat of the truck as she sways back and forth to some Taylor Swift song. The blonde gives no answer and only rolls her eyes in the older girl’s direction. Laura wasn’t about to give her annoying college roommate the satisfaction of getting all defensive. 

Their first semester as Silas University had come to a close and the two girls were both ready to get some needed space away from each other. Despite living in such tight quarters for so long, they were never able to quite get over their personality differences. After Laura’s documentation of Carmilla’s terrible roommate behavior, it only got worse and the dorm was always a mess. Laura’s late night studies and snacking kept Carmilla on edge never fully able to relax as well. 

“If I have to sit in this car with you for 9 whole hours then I need some T-Swift in my life!” Laura exclaims.

The snowstorms in Syria had been record breaking; closing all air travel out of the area. So despite the girls’ lack of admiration for each other, they decided the only way to get out of being trapped in their dorm room together for an extra week or more was to rent a car and drive. The roads were not exactly the safest either but they’d risk it to get out of what could possibly turn out into an all out brawl between the two. The search for the missing girls hadn’t really gone as plan and Laura hadn’t made any real progress. She thought this small break would give her time to think all of the facts over in hope that she would come up with some magic realization.

“Do you always have to be such an annoyance Cupcake?” asked Carmilla.

“Coming from a girl who steals my food and literally sheds an entire head of hair in the shower drain every day which I’m still not sure how that is humanly possible by the way…” snaps Laura.

They hadn’t really talked much the first couple hours, occasionally looking over and glaring at the other and then going back to looking out the windows at the winding road that traveled through the mountains. Laura was actually pleasantly surprised at the lack of sarcastic remarks from her annoying roommate but that probably stemmed from the fact that they both just wanted to get to their destination as soon as possible.

The two continue to bicker on topics from “soy milk” to that ridiculous chore wheel.

“I still can’t believe you really expect me to abide by that frivolous thing” states Carmilla.

“I’m sorry I don’t want to keep tripping over your continuous flood of ‘study buddies’ underwear across the room. Besides, it’s a good reminder for you to put away the blood carton back into the fridge…” Laura defends as sarcastically as possible scrunching her hands in tiny fists.

“How caring of you!” Carmilla states with a smirk. 

* * *

The winds blew snowflakes and hail the size of golf balls at the car and it became extremely difficult for the dark haired girl to see out of the windshield. It also didn’t help that the narrow road was twisting up the steep mountain with barely any visible asphalt. Carmilla glanced out of the driver’s side window at the thin metal railing that was the only thing separating the old truck and the edge of the cliff that who knows how far it went down. Along with the gusts of wind she could occasionally hear the smaller girl rustle around while sleeping in the leather seat next to her. Some how the small girl managed to fold her legs up on the seat while also having enough space to lay her head on the arm rest between the two of them. Carmilla smirked to herself. She would never admit this but she actually did enjoy Laura’s company. She liked how passionate and determined the little journalist was, even when she accused her of kidnapping and kept her tied to a chair for 9 days. Those problems were in the past though and after that whole fiasco they went back to just being roommates who barely tolerated the others’ presence. 

They had been driving for only a few hours but it was already dark out and Carmilla was definitely getting tired. She blinked rapidly a couple times trying to keep herself awake and even cracked the window to let the frigid breeze hit her face. One good thing about being a vampire was that extreme temperatures didn’t affect the 300+ year creature. It would however affect the tiny human curled up in the seat next to her so she made sure not to open the window too far. 

“Wouldn’t want the (little thing) to freeze to death now would we” thought Carmilla to herself. 

She then reached over to change the cd, taking full advantage Laura wouldn’t notice Taylor Swift being exchanged for something a little more tolerable. 

Almost an hour passes and the old truck squeals against the icy pavement. It’s getting harder to see with the snow still coming down at a high speed. 

* * * 

The headlights come out of nowhere and a semi blaring its horn slides toward the truck at an incredibly high speed. 

“Shit!” Carmilla shouts grabbing the steering wheel tightly veering off to the right trying to dodge the oncoming truck. Laura wakes startled gazing up to see two bright headlights approaching feet from where they sat. Despite Carmilla’s impossibly quick reflexes the old truck couldn’t keep up. As the two front tires turned the back ones spun out on the slippery road, spinning the car completely. The girls both feel a sudden jolt as the semi barrels into the side of the truck causing it to topple towards the edge of the road. The thin railing at the edge of the pavement gives and before they have time to realize what is happening the car is spinning off the road into the darkness.

* * *

Everything is still and everything is dark. Carmilla slowly opens her eyes seeing black spots where other things should be. A sharp pain in her chest makes her realize she can’t breathe. The girl looks to her torso and sees the seatbelt holding her in place. Through the windshield she can see snow seeming to float at the top of her line of vision. Blood flows up her face into her eyes. Rubbing her nose she then realizes she is upside down along with the car. Carmilla slowly reaches to the seatbelt and unbuckles it crashing to the roof of the truck. A white noise pounds through her ears as she tries to collect her bearings once again. Looking around, she sees broken glass everywhere and metal jabbing out of the dashboard. She tries to think. Winding road. Headlights. A semi. Screeching tires. Spinning. Falling. Lots of falling.

Suddenly, it hits her and she remembers that Laura was in the truck too and looks to where the other girl should have been next to her in the vehicle. Nothing is there. Just an empty seat and more broken glass. Sheer panic takes over Carmilla’s body as she crawls toward the passenger side scratching and pushing through the shards of glass into the cold damp snow. She looks back at the truck when she finally escapes the heap of twisted metal. Laura is nowhere in sight. Frantically, the vampire tries to get to her feet tripping and stumbling with lack of balance. Her eyes scan the area looking for Laura.

“LAURRRAAA!!!” Carmilla screams, her voice scratchy and muffled against the wind. 

Nothing. She yells the younger girl’s name again and again wandering in circles around the truck desperate to find her. Carmilla stops in her tracks and takes a deep breath trying to collect herself. She inhales the air and the faint scent of blood wafts across her nose. Her eyes dilate and she turns in the direction of the smell. Off in the distance she notices a small figure laying between two boulders at the foot of the cliff. The dark haired girl stumbles in that direction catching herself with her hands as she trips in the deep snow. As she gets closer she can see that the figure is positioned very awkwardly between the two rocks and the metallic smell of blood grows stronger. When she finally gets near she sees blonde hair blowing in the wind but the rest of the figure is motionless.

“Laura, wake up. Laura please!” shouts Carmilla as she cradles the girls head trying not to move her too much in fear that would do more damage. 

She can hear her faint heartbeat and a small wave of relief floods over the older girl. A small groan escapes the motionless girl and Carmilla lets out a deep breath. 

“Ok. We have to get you out of here. Can you hear me? I’m going to move you now.” Carmilla explains as calmly as she can. 

She can’t even tell if her talking is to calm Laura or herself at this point. Carmilla gets to her feet, still shaky and a bit disoriented, and puts an arm around Laura’s waist grabbing her shoulders with the other. Slowly, she pulls the helpless body from between the rocks as carefully as possible. Laura lets out a loud whine and Carmilla freezes hoping she hasn’t injured the girl even more.

“I know it hurts but I have to get you out of here. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Carmilla whispers stroking a stray piece of Laura’s hair away from her face.

She takes a firm grip onto the girl again and begins to back step as cautiously as possible. Carmilla wishes the wind were even louder than it was so she wouldn’t have to hear the noises Laura was making clearly in unbearable pain. 

After what seems like an eternity, Carmilla manages to drag her into a small cave on the other side of one of the boulders. It’s dark and damp but there isn’t as much wind and she can feel the temperature rise a little. Carmilla worriedly looks down at the small girl laying on the ground. She can see blood coming from somewhere in those blonde locks and Laura’s left leg is bent at an unnatural angle near the knee. She then looks up to the journalist’s face noticing Laura had gone unconscious again most likely from the pain. Her once soft features now look more harsh and rigid. That once playful expression on her face is now replaced with a straight-lined mouth and furrowed eyebrows. 

In that moment Carmilla feels an overwhelming sense of worry. All of the arguing and bickering means nothing and she knows that she doesn’t want to exist in a world without Laura. She needs to find a way to keep this human alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the passenger side of the old truck, Laura looks over to Carmilla scoffing at how broody the girl seems to be. She presses the eject button on the CD player on the console carefully taking out her Taylor Swift cd placing it back in the case. She then proceeds to put another Swift cd much to Carmilla’s dismay. 

“Ugh I love this song!” Laura belts out the first couple of lyrics to Blank Space. Again, Carmilla rolls her eyes in disgust.

“How many cds of hers did you bring exactly Creampuff?” she asks with concern.

“Hmm just about as many packages of cookies you stole from me this week alone…” Laura countered.

Their light banter back and forth through this car ride had been annoying to say the least but anything was better than being trapped at school for another week. The golden blonde was excited to see her dad who she hadn’t seen since he had dropped her off at the beginning of the semester. A lot had happened between then and now and her situation with her terrible roommate. She hated the way Carmilla just pranced around without a care in the world while somehow maintaining one of the most negative attitudes she’s ever come across. But it was fine. All she had to do was survive this car ride and before she knew it she would be home. 

She looked out the window again seeing the heavy snow fall onto the towering trees. Minutes pass and Laura slowly closes her eyes. Curling up into a ball she settles in for a hopefully peaceful couple hours of sleep before her and Carmilla switch drivers.

The cold air from the open window keeps Laura from getting any restful sleep but she notices it does warm up a little when sees the older girl out of the corner of her eye gaze over at her and close the window. 

Despite all of Carmilla’s bad qualities, Laura admits she kind of enjoys having her company. She grew up alone with no siblings with only her dad so moving in having someone to constantly bicker with gave her a relationship with someone her age (well physically / excluding the whole vampire thing) she never really got to experience before. So there. She could find one good thing that came out of having to live with such an insufferable creature.

More minutes passed and Laura’s heart rate finally started to slow down. With the hot air blowing through the vent, she pulls her legs up to her chest she drifts off into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

The blonde wakes with a start blinded by a bright light directly in front of her. She hears Carmilla yell and the truck jolts violently. Tires screech and she clutches the armrest to her left as she feels the truck begin to spin. She hears metal on metal and her stomach drops as she feels the truck topple over the side of the cliff. Closing her eyes she attempts to brace herself in the seat trying to stay as upright at possible. After what seems like an eternity of falling a sharp pain invades her body and everything goes dark.

* * *

A cold damp solid surface. Her fingers slowly move against the things to the sides of her trying to reach out for what should be the familiar leather armrests of the truck. Laura tries to open her eyes her vision spotty only able to see darkness. She hears the sharp sounds of the wind whistling around her body crashing through the trees. In a daze she lifts her head looking around. She then notices she’s wedged in between two giant boulders but when the girl tries to move, an agonizing ache wipes across her body. Her vision goes blurry and her thoughts fuzzy.

A soft purr entering her ears wakes her again from her unconscious state. She slowly opens her eyes glancing around through the heavy snow looking for the source of the sound. As her brain clears, the purr gradually turns into a muffled yell.

“Hello?” Laura croaks. Her muscles tense at the sudden pressure she feels within her abdomen. Blinking she feels a warm thick liquid run down her face.

“Where am I?” the girl thinks to herself. She remembers falling asleep in the truck with Carmilla beside her and then nothing.

“Wait… Where is Carmilla? She was just here a second ago”. 

Flashes of memory floods back to her in snapshots feeling her body fall through the air after screeching tires. Numbness begins to take over her body and she frantically tries to call for help letting out a soft cry. Her vision again fades to darkness.

* * *

Unable to reach full consciousness, she hears the familiar voice of Carmilla hectically whispering in her ear.

Another jolt of pain, and she feels herself being dragged across the cold snow covered ground. Loud cries escape her mouth as she begs for the torment she’s experiencing throughout her body to end.

Finally the sound of the wind dies down a bit and the packed snow under her turns to cold rock. She briefly gazes up through slit eyes to see a raven-haired girl above her looking around worriedly.

“Carmilla.” Laura exhales slowly and closes her eyes feeling trapped in this immobile body. Once again she slips to unconsciousness.


End file.
